


Le dernier d'entre nous

by altsun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altsun/pseuds/altsun
Summary: "Tu crois vraiment que tu vas sauver le monde ? Que le monde a envie d'être sauvé ? Pauvre conne, tu vois pas que les gens sont tous pourris ? Y'a pas que ce champignon à la con qui leur bouffe le cerveau, crois moi." UA HGDM dans l'univers de The Last of Us.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	Le dernier d'entre nous

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> J'ai eu cette idée récemment parce que je ne voulais juste pas croire que j'avais terminé The Last of Us 2. C'est une sorte de manière pour moi de prolonger l'aventure.
> 
> Si vous ne connaissez pas The Last of Us, déjà foncez si vous aimez les jeux vidéos parce que c'est un chef d'oeuvre, le premier comme le second opus (mais si vous aimez ça vous devez être bien au courant puisque le second à fait pas mal de bruit à sa sortie), et ensuite il n'y a pas de soucis, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre le scénario pour comprendre l'univers. Il n'y aura pas de personnage du jeu dans cette histoire (ou alors ils seront très secondaires) et ça ne suis pas vraiment le scénario du jeu, même si certains éléments seront là, vous pourrez les reconnaître si vous connaissez tout ça.
> 
> Donc en gros, on prend les persos de HP et on les balance dans l'univers post-apo gore de TLOU. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !
> 
> The Last of Us est un jeu de type survival-horror développé par Naughty Dog et édité par Sony sur PS3 sortit en juin 2013. La version remastérisée (The Last of Us : Remastered) est sortie sur PS4 en juillet 2014. Il y a eu plusieurs DLC, notamment Left Behind, qui est une préquelle à l'histoire d'Ellie, sortit en février 2014. Et pour finir le second volet est sortit en juin 2020 sur PS4.
> 
> Un petit topo de l'univers dans lequel nous nous trouvons, car du coup il y a deux trois trucs à savoir quand même :
> 
> \- Près de 60% de population mondiale a été infectée par un champignon appelé Cordyceps. Ceci résulte donc en l'effondrement de la société telle que nous la connaissons (hôpitaux surchargés, anarchie, déploiement de l'armée, zones de quarantaines etc etc..)
> 
> -Cette histoire prend place à peux près vingt ans après le début de l'infection (des détails seront donnés dans le récit.)
> 
> -Il y a plusieurs stades d'infection :
> 
> 1er stade : les coureurs. C'est donc le premier stade d'infection, le champignon vise d'abord les yeux, ils ont donc une très mauvaise vue mais sont tout de même capable de repérer un humain facilement, notamment si celui ci fait du bruit ou passe près de lui. Ils sont agiles et pas totalement aveugles mais peu dangereux par rapport aux autres stades. Il ont une apparence humaine mis à part les yeux jaunes et les gémissement distinctifs qu'ils poussent.
> 
> 2ème stade : les rôdeurs. Deuxième stade d'infection, ils ont à peu près la même vu que les coureurs mais commencent aussi à se repérer au bruit grâce à l'écholocalisation. Leur stratégie d'attaque est bien souvent de se planquer et d'attaquer en "embuscade". Ils sont donc difficiles à repérer car silencieux mais il émettent quand même un son distinct des coureurs et des claqueurs. Leur apparence est à première vue humaine mais le champignon commence à se développer sur leur crâne.
> 
> 3ème stade : Les claqueurs. Troisième stade d'infection, ils sont donc complètment aveugles et très agressifs. Ils se repère uniquement par écholocalisation et produisent un son de claquement (d'où leur nom) très reconnaissable. Physiquement le champignon à prit totalement possession du cerveau et est visible sur le visage, les privant donc complètement de leurs yeux. Ils sont dur à abattre et en plus de ça, s'ils te chopent, ils te one-shot.
> 
> Il y a d'autres stades d'infection mais pour le moment on en a pas vraiment besoin.. et ça sera détaillé dans le récit de toutes façons.
> 
> -L'humanité s'organise pour gérer la crise et, dans le jeu, nous avons deux groupes distincts : la FEDRA (Federal Disaster Response Administration) qui a fusionné avec l'armée et déclarant la loi martiale d'un côté, et Les Lucioles, une milice terroriste désirant le retour à la démocratie de l'autre. Je reprend ce principe, ce n'est pas très utile de le savoir mais je trouve intéressant de donner les éléments de base pour comprendre la construction du récit.
> 
> Voilà, c'est à peu près tout je pense, je vous laisse avec la lecture du prologue qui est plutôt court, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, des bisous.

Respiration lente, concentration intense. Ne pas le rater. Surtout ne pas le rater.

Bander l'arc sans un bruit. Fermer un œil. Viser.

La tête ne fait que bouger dans tous les sens. Les gémissements de douleur se répercutent contre les murs encombrés d'étalages. La pièce est sombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière de fin d'après midi qui filtre à travers les persiennes. La petite épicerie de quartier ne paye pas de mine mais semble regorger de provisions, les conserves c'est la denrée la plus rare, ça vaut bien deux ou trois flèches. Et puis dans une campagne déserte comme celle-ci, fouiller toutes les échoppes est vital, mais on ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber.

Expiration.

Arrête de bouger.

Inspiration.

Sa main ne tremble pas, jamais. Elle a apprit à garder son calme. C'est tout ce qu'il faut. Être calme, ne pas faire de bruit, être adroit et rapide.

Expiration.

La flèche fuse.

Elle a bien calculé la trajectoire, elle a prit son temps.

La flèche transperce le crâne mou de l'infecté avec facilité et, dans un dernier râle agonisant, il tombe au sol.

Hermione lève le poing en se redressant, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres. Puis elle fait signe aux autres d'avancer.

L'épicerie est vide désormais.

Elle range son arc dans son carquois et s'avance au milieu de la pièce. Ron, son fusil à pompe à la main, la suit prudemment, zieutant les étalages autour d'eux.

« Tu penses qu'il y en a d'autres ? » Demande-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione tourne sur elle même lentement, la main posée sur le manche de son couteau de chasse.

« Ça m'a l'air bon. »

Harry passe la porte à leur suite, rangeant son arme en acquiesçant.

Le cadavre gisant à ses pieds n'a pas l'air d'avoir grand chose sur lui. Elle s'accroupit tout de même près de lui, tout est bon à prendre. Elle tâte la poche de la chemise, rien. Elle trouve par contre un portefeuille dans son pantalon. A l'intérieur des papiers d'identité et une photo d'enfant, une petite fille brune au sourire candide. Elle est mignonne. Hermione dépose la photo sur le torse de l'infecté et jette le portefeuille par terre.

« Faut qu'on se dépêche de filer d'ici, » dit Harry en regardant au dehors, soulevant les persiennes. « Il y en a deux trois qui rôdent dans la rue. »

Les deux autres acquiescent avant de se mettre à fouiller la petite épicerie méthodiquement, comme ils le font toujours. De son côté Hermione ramasse quelque conserves, du scotch, deux paires de ciseaux et une flasque de whisky intacte. Bon butin, ce coin valait vraiment le détour.

Lorsqu'il sortent de l'échoppe, la nuit commence à tomber. La petite ville dans laquelle ils se trouvent semble hors du temps. Les trottoirs sont grignotés par la végétation et les carcasses de voitures jonchent le bitume, la lumière chaude du soleil se reflétant sur les carrosseries abîmées.

« Je crois qu'il y a une école là bas, » dit Harry en pointant un croisement en face d'eux. « On pourrait y passer la nuit. »

« Ouais, je suis claqué moi, » approuve Ron en s'étirant le dos.

Deux hochement de tête plus tard, ils s'avancent sur la route, prenant bien garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit dans leur déplacement. Les infectés ont dû s'éloigner, car mis à part le bruit du vent, aucun son révélateur ne leur parvient aux oreilles.

L'école est complètement délabrée, presque comme si elle avait été bombardée. Une petite cours sépare le bâtiment principal des salles de classes. La lumière décline de plus en plus et l'obscurité se dépose lentement sur le bâtiment. En entrant dans une pièce qui ressemble à un petit bureau, Hermione prend bien garde à vérifier qu'il ne contient rien de suspect.

Ils prennent le temps de bloquer la porte avec une chaise et s'installent de manière rudimentaire au sol, les sacs de couchages étant leur seul confort pour passer la nuit.

Aucun d'eux n'a faim, la fatigue prend le dessus très rapidement ces derniers temps. Ron ronfle quelque minute après être entré dans son sac et Hermione sens ses paupières tomber.

« Tu penses qu'on pourra rejoindre le nord d'ici la fin de la semaine ? » Demande Harry, à côté d'elle.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui. Il y a quelque chose dans le fond de ses yeux, elle le devine facilement.

« J'espère. »

Il soupire lentement, détournant le regard pour fixer le plafond. Celui-ci est traversé par une longue fissure et recouvert, à certain endroits, d'une fine couche de mousse verdâtre.

« Si on arrive pas à trouver l'Ordre... »

« On va y arriver Harry, » assure Hermione en fixant à son tour le plafond. « Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne soient pas là bas. »

« Oui mais si jamais il n'y sont pas, s'il s'est passé quelque chose... » continu Harry d'une voix un peu hésitante. « Je continuerais tout seul. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. »

Hermione tourne de nouveau la tête vers lui, l'invitant à faire de même en silence. Les yeux désormais ancré dans ceux, d'un vert brillant, de Harry, elle lui sourit avec assurance.

« Hors de question, » dit-elle. « C'est du sort de l'humanité entière dont il s'agit, pas seulement du tien, tu le sais très bien. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça tout seul. Et Ron non plus. »

Elle voit dans les yeux d'Harry qu'il n'adhère pas totalement à l'idée, mais au moins elle essaye de le convaincre, ça finira par porter ses fruits. De toutes façons il n'y a même pas à se poser la question.

Le destin du monde est entre ses mains. Et il n'a pas à assumer ça tout seul.


End file.
